


(untitled)

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [30]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: Animorphs, Ellimist, watching as Rachel joins the group and wondering how that changes things





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Animorphs, Ellimist, watching as Rachel joins the group and wondering how that changes things](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/757387.html?thread=99763083#t99763083)

The one they called Rachel was like fire. Her words and thoughts burned though her, decisively sparking the group, to the (sometimes angry) discussion that a group needed, if not to outright action. She could be the force that propelled them forward,when they may be tempted to stand back,to access, or merely to defend.

Her people had a game of tactics, simple in a appearance, surprisingly nuanced for such a backwards, wild race: chess. In it, perhaps the strongest piece, certainly the most capable of doing damage, was the queen.

He wondered if this would hold true with the group of fighters below.


End file.
